


messenger

by Anonymous



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wait Dizz, you the one that gave Pakoussa ‘Set Me Free’? “





	messenger

“Wait Dizz, you the one that gave Pakoussa ‘Set Me Free’? “

“What? No. I never gave him nothing.”

“But Thor said-”

“You gonna believe some white boy just met over me?”

“You’re the one that brought ‘im.”

“True.”

“So how come you never mentioned that you know Pakoussa?”

“Cause I don’t really know him, just had a few conversations with him. Thor’s the one that knows him.”

“So you DID give him the record!”

“I already said that I didn’t.”

“Well you clearly had _something_ to do with his getting the record. Why don’t you tell it and let us decide.”

“Fine. No interrupting though! You remember what I said when you gave it to me? That it deserved to be heard. That it was gonna set people free, speaking to planets and galaxies, that freedom is everything and that makes the song important. Thor invited me to a party.”

“What kinda party?”

“The kind about being free. Birds doing bird things, free people being free. It was a whole other world, a whole other galaxy. And everyone was in sync, they all understood each other. And it reminded me of the record. I’d brought it with me to give Thor, it reminded me of him. I gave it to Thor and his friend said he should bring it to Carlo and ask him to play it. He left and then it was the next song that played.”

“How did you get Pakoussa to play it like that.”

“Like Dizzee said, we know each other. We’re close. It’s not the first time I gave him a record.”

“So Dizzee gave ‘Set Me Free’ to Pakoussa and that’s why we have a successful career.”

“No. I gave ‘Set Me Free’ to _Thor_ and _he_ gave it to Pakoussa. I was merely the messenger for the Universe.”

“No, I was the messenger. You’re the one who gave the record to Pakoussa.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> #renewthegetdown


End file.
